Who to Trust?
by Digimonfansunite44
Summary: Whinnie West is hurt by her friend (everyone except Rodbin and Conner) and might do something very decide something that just might risk her friends lives and get her killed. Robin decides its time to show the team not to mess with his sister and Conner might just break everybone in Mr.Martian, Aqualad and Apollo's body while Roy might just kill them all
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Hi! Okay so this is my first fanfic and I want it to be really good and Im really happy about this because I have so many ideas for other fanfics.

So in my first fanfic Wally is hurt by her(Yes I said her) friends (Everyone except Robin and Conner but thats expected) and Wally does something that might just be big trouble for the whole team. While Robin decides its time to call some friends. (Evil chukle done by me and Robin)

So thats the summery wanna find out what happens and what the team does then keep reading. Now for the characters of this story.

Wally/Kid Flash to Whinnie/Kid Flash

Richard/Robin to Richard/Robin

Artimese/Artimese to Apollo/Apollo

Roy/Speedy/Red Arrow

Kal/Aqualad to Kal/Aquqlad

Conner/Superboy to Conner/Superboy

to

Disclaimer:

Sadly I dont own Young Justice otherwise I would be changing Artimese Crook to Apollo Crook and Wally West to Whinnie West.


	2. Chapter 1: Hurt and Betrayal

Chapter Chapter 1:Hurt and Betrayal

Digimonfan44: Hey everyone heres the first chapter. Whinnie could you pleas do the disclaimer?

Whinnie: Digimonfan44 dose not own YJ...(Gets cut off by Robin)

Robin:...Yeah 'cause if she did the world would explode (Cackles when Writer goes into emo corner.)

Digimonfan44: (Recovering way to fast) Whatever now...

Everyone: One with the story

Whinnie Wst checked the clock again looked at the boys who were staring at her lustfully almost hungriliey almost like she was prey and it fritened her to no beyond. She shivered when a thought came to mind. She was scared what happened if she was late one more time to debriefing. Superman and Superboy wouldn't be able to stop the rampage Apollo and Batman would go on and it scared her to no end.

You see Whinnie West was a diffrent person when she didnt have her cowl over her head. she was a really shy girl who wore baggy clothes but the kids in her middle school could see through her clothes and they could just tell that she had perfect curves and C-Cup breast (And you can call me a pervert because im a girl and girls cant be perverts and thats that so Hush) and they were correct. She had waist long ginger hair and bangs that covered most of her eyes but not so that she couldn't see. Her porcline like face had freckles spray painted across her bridge of her nose and onto her cheeks. And she had the most stunning Jade eyes.

*RIIIIING*

The her back to reality and she quickly packed her books and started heading up to she got up the street of the school before a hand grabbed her arm but not painfully.

Now, now Beautiful you forgot to say goodbye now turn around give me a kiss." said a deep charming voice.

With the Team: Apollo P.O.V

"Ugh! Where's that useless pile of waste and food?" I complained loudly. Robin and Conner turn on me with one suprisingly and the second not so suprisingly scary bat glare.

"Don't call her useless. I am warning you once and only once you idiot archer or your door will be blown open and you will get hurt." Robin threatened making me gulp and take a step back. Mr. Martian flew in front o me and glared right back and didn't flinch while I on the other hand flinched and cringed away from the heat and power of the glares.

"She is useless and a pile of waste and food. All she can do is run, run, and look at that run some more. She's a coward while we're almost getting killed she's running getting in the way. And when we weaken the enemy enough she finally attacks. She does this to get all the credit!" He yelled making my head snap towards him because he rarely yelled.

We heard a startled yet upset sound all five of us turn towards the sound and I instantly felt sick to my stomach. There stood Whinnie in her civis' and they were barley hanging onto her and there were deep and not so deep gashes running up and down her hands and arms. What shocked us the most though was that her eyes held hurt, pain and betrayal. Years flowed freely down her face. We all winced everytime they fell into an open cut.

"D-d-do you think I'm useless as well Aqualad?" she asked our leader. To her disappointment he nodded. Without another word she turned and sped away to her room. We all heard the sound of a door locking and we all knew Whinnie had loced herself away in her room.


	3. Chapter 2 Wheres' Whinnie going

Chapter 2:Where is Whinnie going

Digimonfan44: Yo everyone hoped you all enjoyed the first chappie and all

Whinnie: (Still upset but talking to Robin and Conner) I'm begging you please dont go kill Apollo, Mr.M, and Aqualad

Robin: Don't worry sis we'll get 'em good

Conner: (Still too angry to speak and just nods.)

Digimonfan44: (Sweat-dropping) Riiiiiiiight... Anyway Robin please do the disclaimer.

Robin: (Cackling) Okay Digimonfan44 dosen't own me or any other characters even if she did own me i would't listen to her sorry behind. (Gets hit in the head with desk) Forgot how she could ,=make things like that happen in this place whatever.

Everyone: On with the Chapter.

Superboy punched a whole in the wall...Again. He was so angry that he had his eyes closed and his anger made him numb to the touch so he didnt feel Robin change his direction to where he was going to punch next. The thing or should we say archer was just who he wanted to punch( other than Mason). When he regained enough of his senses he opened his eyes and saw a cackling Robin, a scared Mason and a glaring Apollo.

"What the hell did you do that for Superboy?!" yelled Apollo as Kal held him back from killing Conner to any extent ( even though he knew Conner could and actually would kill him, Apollo, and Mason)

"Oh, I don't know." cackled Robin sarcastically "Hm... lets recap on this afternoon events." he stated suddenly serious freaking Apollo and Mason out. "You broke Whinnies' trust, called her names and then you don't even apoligize to her. This is the team Bats' has ever paired me up with. The only reason i joined was because Whinnie talked me into it." Robin stated calmly making them shiver because they forgot he was Batmans' Parthner.

Whinnies' Room

A certain speedster was crying her heart out heart when a knock on her door interupped her sobbing.

"Whinnie it's me . Conner your 'brother'." Conner said from the other side of the door. He was worried Whinnie was like a puppy. She bounced back but this was too much it could scar just about anyone( and you know it would so shush all you cold hearted devils) He doubted she could bounce back without a scratch or scar. He sighed and walked away when it was obvious she wasn't going to open the door.


	4. Chapter 3 Red Arrows Anger

Chapter 3:Red Arrows' Anger

Digimonfan44: Yo! Well hope you enjoyed the last chapter and all yeah the chappies' title help a preveiw for this chappie or the next you'll never know just keep reading to find out.

Robin: (Reading scrip and story at the same time somehow.) Cool your really going to ask them this. (Recieves' a nod and Cakles like a fool) Sweet.

Digimonfan44: Now Robin do the disclaimer so that I can get on with the chapter.

Robin: Crash! Anyway Digimonfan44 dosen't own Young Justice because if she did everything would be a whole lot more fun.

Everyone: On with the chappie.

When Conner walked into the meeting room he saw Richard deep in thoyghtand sighed being Superboy was hard enough but being Conner West was even harder because even though he'd only been set free from the tube for a few months he was still older in age.

He ran a hand through his ebony locks and opened his eyes only to see Richard running around muttering something about 'Duh, Red he'd do anything for Whinnie and hurt anyone who would dare hurt her.' But that's' all he heard before the bird cackeled like a maniac (Robin: Hey Digimon: Hush!) and was out the door.

With our young Genious  
'Roy'll help he hates it when sis is hurt and he'll do something about this for sure! It's going to be soooo Whelm!' was his last thought before he rounded the corner and…. Instantly ran into someone. He looked up into irratated green eyes. He grinned 'Found him'

"Roy!" he said voice full of reilef. Said red-head raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad I caught ya'! you busy?" Roy Haper sighed knowng something was up.

"This obviously has a bad story to it. Come to my aparment and sit still you little Monkey, Bat, bird- ninja. Whatever the hell you are. Just sit still. Understood?" he instructed. The boy frowned at nickname but grinned at everything else because the last time he and Whinnie was at Roy's aparment lets' just say the whole building didn't have to pay rent for a whle 2 months.(Digimon: Yeah…because he blew the whole place to pieces. Robin: Whatever.)

Whinnies' Room  
Our favorite sppster is packing quite quickly while tears quietly cascade down her face.

'Well at least where I'm going I won't be useless and my body could be used for something other than running.' She thought sorrowly and she gave a laugh nothing like the usual happy, kind and caring laugh she usually gave it was a mirthless laugh. 'To beilve that these happy and cool people would want a useless girl for a friend how wrong could I be and everytime I end up hurt. I can't be this trusting.'

She finished packing and fished her cellphone from her jean pocket and wrot a quick note. Then, punched in the name 'Rudolph'. After three rings someonr picked up the phone.

"Hey baby girl…Daddy's been wondering when you'd call. So whats the matter?" came a seductive voice from the other end and made Whinnie shiver.

"I'm coming back and I'll do anything you want but you must promise to never leave me. Okay?" she bargened.

"Alright. I'll come to pick you up. Be in front of the old house and I'll get you.

At Roy's aparment  
Roy was beyond angry and he might've stormed right up there if he was so numb with shock and he was red as his hair and you looked like he was thinking of a plan as was Richard.

"I got it lets' deal with it ourselves." Option Roy. Richard threw a look his way then complated his options. Finally he grinned that evil little grin of his and nodded.(Robin: Hey! My grin ain't evil! Roy: Sometimes. Digimon: Stop interuppting!)

"Lets' do it Roy." He said after what felt forever. And the two left to head to Mt. Justice with a evil plan in hand. While Whinnie got into the car and drove from them for good (Robin: Or so that's what she think. Digimon: Hye what did I say about interrupting?! Robin: Sorry ma'm)


	5. Chapter 4 I'm Home

Chapter 4: I'm Home

Digimonfan44: Hey guys before I forget….(Robin, Conner, and Roy interrupt)

Robin, onner, and Roy: Again.

Digimonfan44: Whatever… Anyway go to my screen page when your done R & R amd check out my polls so I can decide on what to do and you guys tell me when to put it in and I hope you guys enjoy the fun of it all. And if you have any requests then either review and tell me or PM me. Now…

Everyone: On with the chappie.

With Whinnie  
Whinnie sighed and got out of the car and looked at the huge mansion that stood alone out of this field and sighed again.

'Looks like this is where I will be living from now on. Not that it matters anyway nobody wants me. The team only hung out with me because they didn't have a choice. And this guy only wants me for my body and looks. Nobody really wants me not even Uncle Berry and Aunt Iris they only took me from him. Because they wanted to look better to me and I don't know who to trust or belive anymore' she thought sadly before walking into the mansion.

The minute the door shut she was greeted from behind by big hands that groped her breast the minute they settled around her.

"Hello my dear dear baby girl. Turn around and give me a nice gentle kiss." Said a husky voice. This voice belonged to Rudolph West. Whinnies' own father.

But this man loved her more than a daughter. He loved like a husband would love their wife. But this man killed his wife in favor of his daughter and Whinnie has never forgave herself. She blames herself for her mothers death and because of this beilve anything and becomes the subissive one and her father uses that to take advantage of her.

Whinnie turned around only to meet her fathers lustfull gaze and be forced into a bruising kiss to the lips. Once the need for air became to much Rudolph let his daughter go and smirked viciously before turning and leaving.

"Your new uniform is on the bed in your new room and it's your old room only upgraded to your age." He said over his shoulder giving a half-hearted wave.

When Whinnie got to her room there are the bed was a black and white made outfit standered only diffrence is that it's smaller and only brushes past the knees and above the she got change into the outfit. It felt tight around the chest area and uncomfortable but got she got used to it fast. Shkaing her head and undoing the ponytail she let her hair fall to er ankles and put her new bonet on her and left out of the room to go see her father to see what he gots planed for her.

Digimonfan44:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnd Imma leave it at that! My first cliffy. Hope you enjoy.

Robin: Read and Review

Everyone: See ya Next time.


	6. Chapter 5 Comfrontions

Chapter 5 : Confrontions

Digimonfan44: Hey everybody I'm gonna do another chappie to make all my friends who I've been Mping all day while they have also been giving me insperation for my stories they are even helping me make one shots and two shots as well-( gets cut off by Robin)

Robin: All you have to do is either PM your ideas or review them. (Cackles and ducks a desk like the little ninja-monkey-bird he is)

Digimonfan44: Forget you stupid bird ninja (Turns towards Veiwers) You heard him. But if he interupts the story ignore him and act like he or anyone else didn't say anything at all… unless of course its Whinnie. Now…..

Everybody: On with the Chapter!

Roy and Richard stormed into the debreifing room to see Apollo on the couch Mason hoveing above him and Aqualad sitting next to him all three looking scared. They didn't even notice the duo walk into the debriefing room but they did notice Roy clearing his throat and tapping his foot impaitionly arms crossed against his chest eyes glaring. A smirking Robin behind Roy.

At that moment Conner walked over to Robin and whispered something in Robins' ear making the boywonder throw a smoke bomb a disappear before everyones eyes. He then came running back with a firece look in his eye that was cross between panic and anger. It made everyone except Conner and Roy flinch.

"Which one of you three entered Whinnies' room and took something?! Tell me now or else I will look at the security camera and blow whoever did up and then let Conner and Roy do whatever they want to with and I'l even call in the Flash and tell him all the things you said about his niece and then I'll tell him how you went into her room and took whatever it was and how you wont tell or show us for whatever reason. So I'll ask one last time who went in and took whatever it was they took?" he threatened/questioned. No one answered so he is one man by his word and got the sercurity footage and it showed Apollo going the empty room and come back out with a note in his hands and he could make out the shape of Mr. Martian and Aqualad standing back and waiting for him.

"So basically you all went into her room and took a note that dosen't belong to you and now you all lied to ME, ROY, and CONNER. Oh, you are in for it big time if I don't that note." Yelled Robin as Superboy restrained from blowing them all up. The three dunb boys looked at each other and looked horrified at the thought of what they just got themselves deeper into and it looked bad for them and they al had concequenses for each and everyone of them.

Aqualad and Morgan would have to go home and neither want to do that.  
And Apollo seems to think he has the worst punishment (Apollo: I do! Digimonfan44: The next person to interrupt will get hurt and I will punish them with letting Conner, Roy, and Robin jump you and I won't stop them! Everyone: O.O  
Apollos' punishment was to get kicked off the team and sent someone far away from Whinnie. And Robin decided he'll let Whinnie decide.

Timidly Apollo handed the letter over to Roy who took it. The two other boys looked over the red heads shoulder. And together they read the note. They gasped in horror at what the note held and they could still see the tears that had fallen onto the paper when she had written it. And it was quite obvious she had been in a rush because what was written there was to an normal person and any non-related to a speedster person. But you forget 1) Robin is anything but normal. 2) Roy is very observent and 3) Conner is 'related' to a speedster two if you the Flash. They dropped the note in shock. Here is what the note said in speester:

Dear,Robin,Roy,Connerandanyoneelsewhomayber eadingthis

, . .

Now in reaqular translation:

Dear,  
Robin, Roy, Conner and whoever else is reading this letter.

I don't wanna be a bother to , Apollo, and Aqualad. I don't wanna slow Aqualads' Team down so I'm leaving. I am going go somewhere that no one would dare to look not even Robin, Roy, Conner or Uncle B. will be able to find me. I was hoping that I would never have to go back there but this is the only place where I'm accepted even if it's just for my body I don't care what they do to me any more just as long as they stop betraying me.

Sighned, Whinnie West

Robin looked at Roy and sighed.

"Dudes I was trying to avoid this but we have no choice we have to tell Flash about Whinnie" he turned and glared at the thre who were trying to sneak away "Everything from what you said and did to now and this letter."


	7. Chapter 7: Flash finds out All

Chapter 7:Flash finds all.

Digimonfan: Hey everybody. This is my latest update coming from a school computer. I know I haven't been updating because of the PSSA's but that is no excuse to be keeping my adoring Reveiwers in suspense. Anyways-*Get cuts off by Robin*

Robin: The poll to decide if me and Conner along with our dearest brother Roy can break every bone in Apollo's body so yea it's about to be over.*Ducks a Bed, Tub, Binder, desk random computer. Then cackles like a Bird/Bat/Ninja that he know he is. Before he is sprayed by high pressured water and is soaked to the bone.* What-*Looks at Digimonfan*

Digimonfan: *Looking as innocent as you can while holding a High-Pressured Water hose* ohhhhhhh….. that's where the 'ON' button is then. Thank you Robin. You really helped me. And thank you you helped me get revenge on the evil I don't own YJ. So yeah. Now….

Everyone: On with the chapter! =)

Robin paced back and forth. He should have known that never trust a speedster to be on time when you really need help. Just then a flsh of red came in and scooped up Robin in a bear hug and then proceeded to do the same to Apollo, and Aqualad who had slightly guilty looks to their faces for the man was completely oblivious to what they had done to his beloved niece and where she had gone.

"So whats up Mini-Bats?" he asked using his and Whinnies' favorite nickname for the boy wonder. Robins energenic smile swiped off his face the moment he remembered the reason that he called the famous Flash here.

"There a problem with Whinnie and for once its not the evil thing called a period. It's the evil thing called betrayal." He answered grimly. And for one of the rare moments that he was the Flash wasn't smiling he had a stone cold mask on.

"Tell me everything and everyone who was involved." He demanded. Robin nodded and indicated for him to sit because this was going to take awhile and Roy nodded his head reminded of his 3 hour review of it all.

4 hours later(Robin: My god who knew the Flash was this dense when it came to explaing that her friends betrayed her-….*trails off when he sees the glare Digimonfan is sending warning him to shut up and just watch* yes ma'm. sorry ma'm. wont happen again ma'm)

" you little punks I outa beat the living shit out of you right now. But that wont happen until we find my niece and bring her home safely understood?" he said glaring heatedly at the 3 worthless teens in front of him who nodded hastily. "First lets call the professionals and some back up."

And they got to work.

Digimonfan: And that's a rap. R&R see you next time.


	8. Chapter 8: Whinnie's Life Now

Chapter 8: Whinnies Life so far.

Digimonfan: Hey sorry for not updating sooner been updating other stories and publishing this one-shot I made for KHR.

Robin: Whatever. *Has a depressing aura*

Digimonfan: He's been like that since we got here. He's just upset because he can't save Whinnie yet. So just ignore him now. Nowwwwww….

Everybody: On with the chapter.

Whinnie sighed as she deposited another load of cloths into the washer. She was doing the chores for her new 'Master' (Robin: He is the mother f'ing father for Jesus sakes. So not aster).

"Hello Hun. I'm back from work" said a gruff and slightly aroused voice said. She turned around to see her 'Fathers' hungry expression.

"Hello, welcome home Master Rudolph how was work?" she asked in a strained voice from how much it hadn't been used it from such a long time. And that was a long time. She saw the man before her grin a very evil grin.

Before she could react a pair of lips were crashed upon her own and before she knew it a pair of hands found themselves roaming her body squeezing her breast painfully tight she could only gasp in pain allowing the man entrance to her mouth he gave a low throaty moan before pulling back and walking away like he didn't just do that.

She glared at his back (Roy: Pouted.) and sighed in defeat. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to runaway to. Maybe she should have stayed and waited for her friends to cool off after all she did miss them an awfully lot. Shaking her head to rid it of these thoughts it was too late she was here now and was stuck here. Nut she couldn't help but wonder if her friends were out there looking for her right this moment. She just hoped somebody anybody would find out her location and save her from this place.

Digimonfan: Yea sorry short chappie because it was just a look in what Whinnie was going through.


	9. Chapter 9: Tracking Whinnie

Chapter 9: Finding Whinne.

Digimonfan: Hiya eveybody!

Robin: (O.o) Guys she acutally remembered to update us.

Digimonfan: Of course Robin did you guys really think that I would leave ya unfinished.

Superboy and Roy: Robin did.

Digimonfan: Remember your place Boy Blunder. And you 2 for being truthful get... COOKIES!

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Digimonfan: Sadly I don't own YJ but hey can't have everything. Now please don't flame on spelling I'm using a tablet for christ sake. If you do flames will be used as fire for Cookies which helps my ideas...Now...

Everyone: Let's shut up and start the Chapter!

Robin sighed as he looked at the door where Flash and Batman went into. He then looked at Conner and snickered lightly. He was staring at a blank TV again.

After what felt like an eternity the door finally opened and Flash sped out throwing a quick 'Thanks Bats Mini Bats' or he could've been saying something about pizza. Oh well, Robin shrugged that's a speedster for you. Gotta love speedsters though.

Turning to his mentor he became worried and serious but before he could get a word out Flash came running in with...a slice of pizza. The bat ninjas looked at him in experation.

"What I said I was going for a slice of pizza and be right back...I did didn't I?" he asked totally confused. His companions shook their heads. So THATS what he said over his shoulder.

"Anyway what's Whinnies location Batman? You said you found it right?" Flash said after he finished his pizza. Robin looked expectly at his mentor.

"Yes I have. She is presumbly living with someone named Rudolph West." he said in his regular montone but if you looked well heard close enough he had a pinch of concern under all that. That concern grew when Flash paled deeply. They looked confused so he explained why they had to save her soon. They came with a plan to go to Rudolphs home and save her.

Digimonfan: Sorry short Chapter but hey whatever.

*Conner Roy Robin and Whinnie walk in with cake*

Conner: Happy Birthday Alyssia.

Digimonfan: I nearly forgot. Now while we celebrate my birthday I want you to please R&R.

Everyone: Sayanora.


End file.
